Expect the Unexpected
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: Don and Megan don't like each other. But will the need for revenge, a field trip, and maybe, just maybe a little bit of blackmail bring them together? One thing's for sure. They should expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, this is my latest Numb3rs story. All the characters are in high school. Well, not all of them, but most of them. Anyway, a list of names and ages will be placed in a minute.

**Summary:** Megan and Don don't like each other. A need for revenge, a field trip, and a maybe, just maybe some black mail will bring them together and will cause something that might be... unexpected.

**Character List **

Don Eppes- Senior- 18

Megan Reeves- Senior- 17

Terry Lake- Senior- 18

Colby Granger- Senior- 17

David Sinclair- Senior- 18

Courtney Woodland- Senior- 18

Kristina Carrion- Senior- 18

Shane Kensil- Senior- 18

**Disclaimer:** I own Courtney and my other OCs. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

"I hate that bitch." Megan Reeves said to her two best friends as she entered the coffee house they had agreed to meet at.

Terry Lake pushed a stray strand of blonde hair away from her face. "What, you mean the whore next door?"

Courtney Woodland giggled as she pulled her blonde hair into a neat ponytail. "What did she do now?"

"Oh, you mean other than stealing my boyfriend?" Megan sighed as she sat down and ordered an espresso. "Now she's just rubbing it in my face."

"Forget about her." Courtney's blue eyes widened a little. "You were way too good for him anyway." The 'him' she was referring to was Megan's ex-boyfriend, Shane Kensil. Megan had recently caught him kissing her worst enemy, Kristina Carrion. To say that she had been furious would be an understatement.

"I can't." Megan took a sip of her espresso. "I want revenge."

"Then we'll get it." Terry's hazel eyes sparkled, in a way that made Megan nervous.

* * *

"Please." Terry begged her best guy friend, Don Eppes.

"No way." Don said. He was jock of the school. The popular, 'every guy wants to be me, every girl wants to date me' guy.

"Come on, Don." Terry sat down on his bed while he pulled his clean shirt over his head.

Don shook his head. He had gotten out of the shower to find Terry on his bed, watching TV. She was one of his best friends and he would do almost anything for her. Key word being ALMOST.

"No, Terr." He paused. "I hate her and she hates me, so it would never work."

"But you wouldn't be a couple. You'd just be acting as one."

"What did she say when you told her this?" Don asked. He and Megan have never, do not, and will not ever get along.

"Well, she said no." Terry rushed to her own defense. "But that's only 'cause she thought you wouldn't do it."

"Nope." Don shook his head and popped a piece of gum in his mouth. "Not gonna work."

"Fine." Terry grinned mischievously. "If begging wont work, maybe some blackmail will."

"You've got nothing on me."

"Except a bunch of pictures of you and Courtney's sisters Barbie's."

"Are you saying that if I don't do this then you set them all over the school?" Don asked, knowing exactly what pictures she had on him.

"Yep." Terry said, not bothering to gloss it over. "So will you do it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Courtney and Megan were sitting on the huge driveway of the Eppes Estate. Both had been there on many occasions.

"So are you saying that there's no such thing as East Virginia."

Megan sighed. They had been having this conversation for ages now, ever since Terry went inside and had not resurfaced.

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying."

"But we have North Dakota."

"We also have South Dakota."

"Yes."

"So where's Dakota at? Ohh and Carolina."

"We don't have any state called Dakota or Carolina."

"But we have Virginia and West Virginia."

"Court," Megan said. "There is a West Virginia and a Virginia. There's a North Dakota and a South Dakota. There's also a North and South Carolina. However, there is no such state as Dakota, Carolina, or East Virginia."

"But there's the Carolina Panthers." Courtney clearly thought she was on to something. The two girls stepped out of the car and took their conversation to sit on the trunk of the BMW. "So there must be a state called Carolina."

"All right, you wanna know where East Virginia is?" Megan asked, becoming very frustrated with her best friend. "Come here, I'll whisper it in your ear." And she did just that.

Until she saw a sight that made her blood boil. There was Kristina and Shane walking down the road.

"Let's go give that bitch a piece of our minds." Courtney may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch, but she didn't like it when her friends were hurt.

The two beauties jumped of the hood and walked to the bottom of the driveway.

"What are you doing here?" Kristina asked as soon as they reached the bottom of the driveway.

"We're here to see..." Courtney began, but Megan cut her off.

"My boyfriend." She said and then mentally slapped herself. Courtney pinched her forearm.

"Really?" Kristina said coldly. "And who would that be?"

Courtney and Megan exchanged a look, wondering which boy their grade that they should tell her Megan was dating.

However, they didn't have to lie about a person because at that moment Don and Terry joined them at the bottom of the driveway.

"Hey there sweetie." Don said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Ready to go?"

Kristina's mouth dropped. She had not been expecting Don Eppes to be dating Megan Reeves.

"Yep." Megan said, grinning, as the two made their way over to the house, closely followed by Courtney herself.

"You should really shut your mouth," Terry said to Kristina. "A bug might fly in there accidentally."

And with that said, Terry turned and half walked/ half skipped back to her friends.

* * *

**A/N:** soooooooo, what do we think? Go press the purple-y/blue-ish- gray-ish button that says and I quote "GO" and leave some feedback.

Can't wait to see what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. They were awesome. Here's chapter numero dos.

**Disclaimer: **I own Courtney.

* * *

"Ok." Terry clapped her hands together. "Court and I are going to position you so that you look good and we're going to take some pictures that we are going to 'accidentally' let loose around school." She put air quotes around accidentally.

"And how is this going to help?" Megan allowed herself to be picked up by Courtney and placed on Don's lap.

"We need to make it seem like you two are an actual couple." Courtney said, while pushing Megan's ear against Don's chest and placing his arms around her waist. "My idea."

"And as much as I hate to say it, she's right. No one will believe you if there's no proof." Terry said.

"See, I have good ideas." Courtney said. Terry rolled her eyes and from behind them, Don's little brother Charlie snorted.

"Let's not go too far here." Megan said, from her position in Don's lap.

"I thought you two hated each other." Thirteen year old Charlie said, leaning against the door frame.

"We do." Megan said as she closed her eyes and leaned against Don a little more, as she was told.

"You sure don't look like you do." Charlie laughed.

"Oh shut it Chuck." Don snapped.

"We're trying to get revenge on the self centered bitch." Terry said anger clearly in her voice.

"And who would this be?" Charlie asked, clearly amused.

"Who else, Charlie?" Megan began. "How many self centered bitches are there in our grade?"

"I can think of at least four." Charlie said. "Kristina, and then you three."

Laughing, Don held Megan back while Charlie ran out of the room, trying to dodge the hands and flying objects.

* * *

"Ok, last picture." Terry said. "Come on. Go change." She dragged Megan into another room and a few minutes after Don stepped out, the three girls had stepped out of the room.

She then led them to the back door.

"Where are we going?" Megan asked, curiously.

"Outside." Terry said innocently.

"Terr, it's windy and cold and it looks like it's gonna rain." Megan whined.

"Well, then hurry up." Courtney shoved two of her best friends out into the garden.

* * *

"I have to admit," Megan admitted to Courtney as the two sat on the couch in the Eppes' living room. "These pictures are really good."

"Especially this one." Courtney tapped the screen of the digital camera with her fingernail. "It almost looks like you two like each other or something."

Megan snorted, then began to laugh.

"Oh yes," Courtney said sarcastically. "Because that was very ladylike." The two instantly dissolved into a fit of giggles as they looked at the screen.

It truly was the best one. The rain had started to fall by then and it was pouring by the time the photo was taken. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. His arms were around her waist, holding her up. Terry had managed to get the picture so that it looked like they were close to kissing. Both were soaking wet in the photo and had come in immediately after that to dry off.

Now, Megan had already showered and Don was getting ready to take one.

"So, Don's in the shower, so I ordered pizza with his credit card." Terry grinned and plopped down on the other side of Megan.

"Good girl." Courtney grinned.

"What are we looking at?" Terry asked.

"The pictures." Courtney said. "They're really good. Even Megan agrees." Megan nodded and leaned her head against Courtney's shoulder. Courtney rested hers on top of Megan's head. Terry laid hers down on Megan's shoulder and they looked through the rest of the pictures.

* * *

Don finished his changing just as the doorbell rang. Running down the stairs, he opened the door to find a pizza guy.

"You're total is 26.17." Delivery Boy said.

"What? I didn't..." He stopped, realizing what had happened. He sighed as he took the pizza and paid the delivery boy. He placed the pizza on a table in the living room and watched the three girls for a minute.

All three were asleep. For the first time, he noticed just how beautiful the three were. The two blondes were sitting on either side of the brunette, arms, legs, and heads all tangled up together. Sure, he had noticed that they were all, undeniably, pretty, both inside and outside.

First, there was Terry. The blonde haired, hazel eyed beauty was a genuinely kind person. She didn't take crap form anyone, not even her friends and family. Her family life was perfect. She had the perfect mom, the perfect dad, and the perfect life as an only child. She sympathized with everyone, no matter what the circumstances were.

Then there was Courtney. She too, was blonde haired and blue eyed. Her family life was ok. Her father had died in an accident that she too had been in and Don knew that Courtney was still hurt over that fact. Her mom had remarried and she now lived with her mother, step- sister, and step- father. She was the one of the three who avoided confrontation, but when it came to her friends, she would go after them until the person felt as if they were being targeted by a mob hit man.

Finally, there was Megan. There was no denying that she wasn't pretty. She was beautiful, actually. Just as beautiful as the other two, but in a different way. Her family life was far from perfect, though Don was not supposed to know this. The only reason he knew was because Terry had once blurted it out to him one night when she had drunken a little too much. She was the youngest of four girls and no boys, something that her father had wanted his entire life. Terry had told Don that Mr. Reeves and Megan didn't get along because of that. Megan was the one most likely to hurt someone who messed with her or her friends. She's also the one most likely to use sarcasm. And everyone knows that.

Don shook his head, finally realizing that he was lost in his own thoughts. He dropped the pizza box on the table, awakening both Courtney and Terry.

"Hey there Donnie." Terry teased. Don glared at her. "Thanks for the pizza."

"Yeah, ok. Wake her up." Don said. Courtney nodded, before shaking her best friend lightly. When she didn't wake up, Courtney shook her harder and began to frown.

"Don, she's not waking up." Courtney said.

Don went over and looked down at the girl. "She's flushed." He felt her forehead. "She's burning up."

"Calling a doctor." Terry bit her lip as she dialed the phone number. If Megan got sick, it was all her fault.

Something she knew very well.

* * *

Don Eppes opened his locker and looked around. The two girls he was look for were right there.

"Hi." He smiled at them. Tabby Raiker and Megan Cohen were the two biggest gossips in the grade.

"Hey there." Tabby and Megan giggled. Don Eppes never talked to them.

"Uhhh could you go to these classes for me? My girlfriend is sick and I have to go to practice." Don handed them two pieces of paper. "This one's the sheet of classes and this one's the locker you can put them in with the combination."

"Sure, anything."

"Thanks." Don smiled and walked away.

"Tabby." Megan whispered as her friend started to walk away. "He left his locker open."

Tabby turned around and the two girls walked over to his locker.

From around the corner, Don grinned. This was going exactly as planned. Soon, they would see the love notes and go spread the gossip. Sure enough, a few minutes later, they were gone, giggling. Don walked back to his locker and called Terry, who was staying home with Megan and her cold today.

"Hello?" She answered.

"It worked."

Terry squealed and Don winced. "Excellent. Now watch out, because Kristina is going to try and seduce you."

"Yeah ok."

And a giggle came from behind him. He turned around.

"Oh. Kristina."

* * *

Reviews anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

* * *

On the other end, Terry was starring at her phone. "Oh my god."

"What?' Megan asked, from her place on the couch.

"He hung up on me."

"So what? I do it all the time."

"I thought I heard Kristina in the background." Terry said.

Megan's jaw dropped. She started standing up. "That little bitch can't even keep her hands off my fake boyfriend." She grabbed her keys from the counter. "Let's go."

"Wait, where're we going?" Terry ran to catch up with her friend.

* * *

She threw open the car door as before Terry had turned the ignition off. Knowing that her friend was close behind, Megan began to speed up, knocking kids out of the way.

"Megan." Charlie called.

Megan stopped and turned around. Charlie was sitting at a table outside the school with Amita and some of their math buddies.

"Seen your brother anywhere?" She asked.

"Are you feeling better?" Charlie asked. "You didn't look so good last night."

"Charlie, just tell me where Don is." Terry said, finally catching up.

"He's inside. Or at least he should be. There he is now." Charlie paused. "And look who's with him."

Both women whipped their heads around. Terry pushed her friend towards an uncomfortable looking Don and a flirty Kristina.

Megan walked over and smiled at them. _I can't believe I'm about to do this._

His smile was one of confusion at first, wondering why she was there. IT quickly changed to one of relief.

She walked right up to him, bumping Kristina with her hip on the way. She placed her arms around his neck.

And closed the gap in between them.

* * *

She pulled away first. His look was one of shock, but his mouth quickly formed his trademark half-smirk, half-smile. Kristina's look was of annoyance.

Don put his arm around Megan's shoulders and led her over to Terry.

"That went even better than expected." Terry whispered to Megan and she and Don joined the table.

"Yeah, ok." Megan whispered back. "But what comes next?"

"Hmm, well, we'll think of something." Terry laughed.

* * *

"I got it." Courtney said to Megan as the two met at Megan's locker before school to wait for Terry. "Terr and I were up all night discussing it."

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like this?" Megan said.

"Because you probably won't" Terry said, joining the group. She then leaned to whisper the new plan to Megan.

* * *

After school, the three were outside the coffee house, getting ready to join Don and the rest the of team.

"Do I have to do this?" Megan asked, referring to the most recent plan.

"Yes. You do have to. It will make it look much more realistic." Terry giggled.

"Should we go over the plan once more?" Courtney asked.

Terry shook her head. "The baseball boys are already here." Megan laughed at her friend's new name for the team. Courtney pulled Megan over to the team.

"Hola." Courtney said as the three girls joined the team. She sat down on one of the two available chairs, while Terry innocently pushed Megan on Don's lap and sat down on the other.

"How was practice?" Courtney asked, picking a piece of pepperoni off of Don's pizza and stuck it in her mouth.

"Get your own pizza." Don glared at her.

"But, see, I don't want a whole slice, I just want some pieces. One bite would be nice, but if I can't get it from you, then I'll get it from someone else." Don made no move to share his pizza, so Courtney turned to Colby Granger and asked for a bite, which she was granted.

From behind them, the door opened and in walked Shane and Kristina. Don felt Megan tense before she turned around to face him.

"You ready for this?" He asked, without moving his lips.

"Ready as ever." She said the same way. Kristina and Shane looked over at them and Don bent his head down the kiss her. She returned the kiss, wondering why she let Terry and Courtney talk her into this.

It was him that pulled away this time, and also him that pulled her closer into him after.

Courtney leaned over to them. "Look at Shane." Don, Megan, and Terry all turned around to look at him.

Though Shane had his arms around Kristina, he was staring at Megan. The look on his face scared all four of them and Don felt himself dragging Megan even closer than she already was.

"Don't go anywhere without one of us." Courtney frowned.Megan nodded her head absentmindedly and Don placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The oddest thing about the whole situation was that Megan didn't feel the least bit scared here in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: So so so so sorry for the wait. I mean really. School just kinda exploded in my face all of a sudden. And of course, the laptop practically exploded. And yes, I mean exploded. It stopped working, turned itself off, and then sparked. Of course, I practically had a heart attack when that happened.

But yeah, I had a nice long chapter written for everyone and I had literally just finished editing it and was gonna post it the next day and because I have like the worst luck in the world, it explodes. I cried.

**Disclaimer: **Most of it's not mine.

* * *

The news that Megan Reeves and Don Eppes were dating spread fast. The Journalism Club sent out two papers everyday. The regulated school paper and one made especially for gossip about the students. The principal didn't know about the unregulated one and teachers claimed not to either. However, you could always find a crumpled copy in the trash bin of at least three teachers.

More often than not, the student paper, Pasadena Students, was now about the two of them.

And Megan, Terry, and Courtney met after school after every day now to see what the new news was.

"You should have told us you were pregnant." Terry said.

"Yeah, I mean really." Courtney said. "I am totally for cheating on Don with Colby, but you should have at least told us. And you definitely should have told us that we weren't sure who the father was."

The three girls busted into laughter as the baseball team came in, freshly showered after practice.

"So, Megan," Colby said, after the team and the girls had all moved their places so that Megan was sitting in between Don and Colby who was sitting next to Courtney who was to the left of Terry who was debating with David whether or not to split the Loaded Waffle Fries or the Sampler Platter. The rest of the team was scattered around the group of friends. "When do you think we should tell him?"

"Tell who what?" David joined the conversation.

"You guys haven't heard yet?" Terry asked.

"Obviously not." Don said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Megan's pregnant." Courtney said. Don's sip of soda sprayed out of his mouth and all over the table. Megan cracked up. "You can relax. It's not might not even be your kid."

Don rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper from the center table. His eyes read what was written and he smirked. He leaned over to Megan to whisper in her ear. "You could have told me we were sleeping together."

She giggled and turned to whisper back. "Am I that forgettable to you?"

He laughed at her, then put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and then picked up a slice of pizza with his free hand to begin eating.

Courtney leaned across Colby to whisper to Megan who detached herself from Don. "Wow, you guys are getting good at this whole get back at Shane and Kristina thing. Terry and I didn't even have to tell you they were here."

Megan looked in the direction her friend was looking in. Evidently, Shane and Kristina had seen the whole thing. Megan frowned. She hadn't known they were there.

And when Don pulled her close to him again after looking at the couple, she guessed that he didn't either.

* * *

"Why are we at school on a Saturday?" Terry asked. She was holding a large latte like it was the breath of life.

"Saturday morning at 7:30." Megan said. She was snuggled up close to Don, who had given her his leather jacket to wear when they got there. She placed her head on his shoulder. A couple seconds later, she felt his head lean on top of hers and his arms wrap around her.

"Seriously, making us wake up at 7 in the morning is a sin." Terry shook her head disgustedly.

"There's a meeting for all seniors." Courtney said. "It's about the trip."

"They couldn't have had this fucking meeting on a fucking school day at sometime later than seven fucking thirty?" Megan said sarcastically.

"Somebody's cranky in the morning." Charlie remarked.

Megan picked her head up off of Don's shoulder, flipped Charlie the bird, and then replaced her head in its spot.

"She told you." Don said.

The principal came up to the podium. "Senior trip has been decided."

"And?" Courtney asked, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"We are going…" Principal Kilop made a drum roll noise with his hands on the wood podium. "We are going camping."

"Camping?" Don asked, expressing everyone's thoughts. "I spent four years here paying attention to go… camping?"

"Seriously." Courtney said. "If I had known we were just going camping, I would have skipped a whole lot more that I did." The class laughed.

"Who wants to go camping?" Terry looked disgusted.

"Think about it." Kilop said. "Guys, girls in a bikini tanning on the beach of the lake. Girls, guys pitching tents, sweaty and shirtless…"

"So…" Terry's tone changed completely. "Who wants to go camping?"

"That's the spirit." Kilop smiled and went into explaining the details.

"So, who's bringing what alcohol?" Terry asked. "I've got vodka."

"Tequila." Megan offered. "And limes."

"Rum." Don said.

"Good." Terry nodded. "Court, you bring orange juice and anything else to make cocktails. And Charlie, can we convince you to pack some chips and things?" Charlie nodded and Terry smiled.

"This is going to be a great weekend." She grinned mischievously at Megan and Don. "I have so many plans for you two."

* * *

Two weeks later, Megan and Terry were getting ready to leave for the trip. Terry had spent the night before at Megan's and the two were in the kitchen getting breakfast.

"Still think getting up at 7 is a sin?" Megan asked her friend.

Terry snorted. "School administration is going straight to hell for this." She paused. "What time are Court and Don gonna be here?"

Megan groaned. "6."

Terry banged her head on the kitchen table. "Kilop is going even further than hell. He's going to the hell of hell."

"So true." Megan agreed.

"Hey, what's going on between you and Don?" Terry asked.

"Uhhh you're blackmailing him into dating me?" Megan said.

"You guys talk like every day and every night now. You kiss when Shane and Kristina aren't there."

"You told us to do that." Megan said.

Terry nodded. "I know. But you guys actually seem to like each other."

Megan shook her head. "We don't. We barely tolerate each other. I'll get my revenge, then we'll both move on."

Terry nodded. "Ok." There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it."

Megan nodded and waited until she left. Then she let the breath she had been holding out.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there were some hints at what might happen later in this one. Once again, I apologize about the super long wait, but it was above my control (partly).

Love you guys!!

Reviews please?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I feel horrible about not updating for so long. Here's another chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red. Violets are blue. I do not own. Please do not sue.

* * *

"That was such a long drive." Megan complained.

"You were asleep on my shoulder for almost the entire ride." Don pointed out.

"So?" Megan said. "It still felt like ages."

Terry laughed at her friend. "You totally missed it."

"Missed what?" Megan asked.

"Court asked where we were going and I'm like upstate and she goes where upstate and Don's like we're going to East Virginia and Court goes you can't drive to the moon." Terry laughed.

"Are we seriously back at this East Virginia thing?" Megan turned to her blonde friend.

"Uhh yeah." Courtney said in a 'no duhhh' tone.

"You've been here before?" Charlie asked. He and Amita had rode to the campsite with Don, Megan, Courtney, and Terry.

"Who do you think told her East Virginia was on the moon?" Megan said.

"Nice." Terry high- fived Megan. "Now where are Colby and David?"

"Why?" Megan asked.

"Well, you have someone to carry your bags. I don't and would love to have one."

"Who's carrying my bags?"

"Don."

"Hey hey hey hold up. Why?" Don interrupted/

"You're supposed to be her boyfriend, remember. A good boyfriend would carry his girlfriend's bags." Terry said.

"You guys aren't actually dating?" Amita said.

Megan, Don, and Terry froze. All three of them had forgotten about Charlie listening to their plans.

"Chuck." Don thwacked the back of his brother's head. "You told her."

"No." Charlie protested. "And don't call me Chuck."

"He didn't tell me anything." Amita said. "I figured it out right now."

"Oh." Don said. "Sorry Chuck."

"It's all right." Charlie said.

Megan grinned and handed Don her bags. "Excellent. I don't have to carry my own stuff."

* * *

Unpacking took a little longer than expected. The liquor had to be hidden in a place that no one would find it. Then, the three girls decided to swim to the platform in the middle of the lake to tan.

So, bathing suits had to be found. And once they were, they were traded between people.

Megan's turquoise blue bathing suit went to Courtney. Courtney gave her olive green halter bikini to Megan. Terry picked out Courtney's black set and they were finally set.

"Did you notice that no one is wearing their actual clothes?" Megan asked, once the three were lying on the wooden platform in the middle of the lake. Around them, many of their classmates were on boats, canoes, and kayaks. A couple of students, and Megan suspected that Don was on of them, were in the process of convincing the supervision to water-ski.

"Yeah, well, what are best friends for?" Courtney asked.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan for the night?" Terry asked, pulling her large square sunglasses off of her forehead and placing them over her eyes.

Megan blinked behind her Aviator sunglasses. She had almost forgotten that the plan was still in motion.

"Let's hear it." Courtney said.

"All right." Terry began. "Megan is…"

* * *

The plan was set. Even Don didn't know about it. It was supposed to be a surprise.

But the plan required Megan to look absolutely flawless. Which is why she was allowing Courtney to run back and forth between the bags of each girl and Terry to sit in front of her and apply her make up.

"All you need to do tonight is look good together. You know, flirt a little, tease each other, but remember, he doesn't know, so you have to make him want to do all these things. Banter back and forth. Look and act like you're dating." Terry reminded her friend.

"I understand." Megan nodded.

"Don't move." Terry scolded.

"Sorry."

"Knock knock." Amita's voice came from outside.

"Come in." Terry called. "Hey there."

"Amita!" Courtney exclaimed. "You can help me pick which to wear."

"Ok." Amita nodded. "What do you have?"

"Ok." Courtney held up a short white sundress. "We have this. Now, a pair of dark jeans goes under because a, it's really short, and b, it's cold out." She placed the dress down and picked up a long sleeved, black-cropped jacket. "Or we have this option."

Megan snorted. "As much as the guys would love for me to just wear that, I'm gonna have to say it needs a little bit more to it.

Courtney's eyes narrowed. "Haha. No, seriously." She pointed to the bed where a pair of dark jeans were sitting. Rips were strategically placed all over them. Next to it was an olive green cami that would bring out the color in her eyes.

"That's it." Amita said. "The perfect outfit."

* * *

The bon fire was their last activity. The next morning everyone was going home. Most planned to sleep the entire weekend.

But first came the bonfire. Arriving late, as they usually were, was Megan, Terry, and Courtney.

"It's a good thing you didn't wear the white option." Terry said.

Since there was a large amount of kids, there were a couple different fire pits. The baseball team was all at one pit along with a couple friends, girlfriend of the players, and Charlie and Amita.

Terry pushed Megan toward Don.

"Hey." She said. He was talking to the shortstop, Josh Isaacsohn, and the first baseman, Tommy Sinclair. Don himself played second.

"Hey Megan." Josh said. The two had sat next to each other for a trimester in one of their social studies classes.

"You look…wow." Don looked speechless. Megan smiled. She knew that this outfit was the perfect outfit. The jeans were form fitting. The jacket drew attention to the shirt, which wasn't too low cut, but was low enough to show off a little. She stopped in her thoughts. Since when did she get all dolled up for… _Don?_

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Hello." A blonde haired girl who Megan knew was dating Josh came over and joined the group.

"Marley." Don said in greeting. Josh kissed Marley's cheek lightly.

"Hey Megan." Marley turned. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Megan answered truthfully. "And you?"

"Pretty good." Marley said. "So I guess it is true." She said, gesturing to Megan and Don.

Megan shot the girl a look. "I'm not pregnant. With Don or Colby's child. Or any child."

Marley laughed. "I didn't mean that. I meant about the two of you dating."

"Well, that part's true." Megan said and then laughed as Don lightly pinched her stomach. She guessed it was his way of letting her know that he still remembered the plan.

"Well, it's nice seeing you guys, but we should probably get going." Don said.

"Nice seeing you guys." Tommy said.

Megan and Don smiled and walked over toward Terry, David, Colby, Courtney, Charlie, and Amita. Don's arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders and her arms were secured around his waist.

* * *

"You two look cozy." David remarked, many hour later, as all the fires were dying down.

Don looked to his right. Next to him was Megan. She was wearing his leather jacket again. Her head was resting on him and her body was pulled close to his. Lightly, he kissed the top of her head before nodding at David.

"Yeah." He said distantly. He hadn't realized when he and Megan had gotten so close. In the same voice, he continued. "Cozy."

* * *

Reviews??

By the way, I don't think I've mentioned it to you guys, my readers, enough. I love you all for reading this. And reviewing. And keeping me going. Thanks a bunch.


End file.
